User blog:Jasonsith/The Devil’s J-in The Details - DEATH BATTLE Cast
The Devil’s J-in The Details | DEATH BATTLE Cast on Rooster Teeth 0. The new Death Battle shirt that Torrian has been wearing. 1. Ryu vs Jin Kazama 1.1. Ad time: https://roosterteeth.com/episode/death-battle-with-commentary-2018-ryu-vs-jin-w-commentary 1.2. Why do so many scaling and is scaling fair? (1) Scaling is necessary because many feats for Ryu and Jin cannot be quantified easily (unlike Superman). (2) Ryu and Jin do not have a lot of direct feats. Unlike Akuma vs Kazuya (but SA DB S5 is for highly requested fights which Akuma vs Kazuya is way less requested than Ryu vs Jin). 1.3. Why so many materials applied to Ryu and not to Jin? 1.3.1. Recall the rules stressed here: SA crew selects a main genre material (in this case game) as main canon, then add materials that can give additional information about the canon. 1.3.2. Even Tekken's creator has said it's not canon. 1.3.3. Tekken 7 Jin is not shown clearly to be mastering his Full Control Devil Jin. If Tekken 8 Jin can be clearly shown doing that, Jin might get closer in power to Ryu or even beat him, but the island smashing feat from Akuma is the trump card from Ryu. 1.3.4. FRA feats by Ryu in Asura's Wrath are not applied as the feat of fighting Asura from the Earth to the Moon never happened anywhere else in Street Fighter. Unless future Street Fighters episodes actually do this crazy shit. 1.4. Choosing canon stories for fighting game characters are hard as almost each fighting game character has its canon opening and ending story or even share stories with other characters. 1.5. Rumor: "The character that transforms first loses". Fact: quite some of the characters who transforms first win in the end. Just take the recent examples: Sephiroth turns into One-Winged Angel before Vergil activates his Devil Trigger Mode, Naruto goes into Six Paths Sage Mode before Hollow Mask goes into Hollow Mask, Zero turns Black Zero before Metal Sonic starts any transformation. 1.6. Does the power of nothingness affect only evil beings? No. Ryu has perfect control in Shin Ryu mode and he can use ki energy in any way he wants. And PoN has little to do in the argument. 1.7. Akuma appeared in Tekken 7, and Kazuya defeated Akuma before. 1.7.1. But at the real end... Kazuya noticed Akuma is not truly dead, as he dodged Akuma's Gohadoken and proceeded to battle him in his devil form, and as the volcano began to erupt as Devil Kazuya's Devil Blaster and Akuma's Messatsu Gohadoken clashed, the final outcome of the fight is unknown. 1.7.2. Base Akuma can tank the "Independence Day" laser, but Kazuya did it in Devil Form. 1.7.3. Shin Akuma in Tekken 7 did not look so much the same as the Shin Akuma in SF3. 1.7.4. Shin Akuma in Tekken 7 is "having a different backstory" against the Shin Akuma in SF3. 1.7.5. The World War 3 in Tekken 6 universe would not fit in the Street Fighter world. 1.8. The Haven Academy Vault from RWBY is featured in this Death Battle as the locale for the second half of the fight. In addition, the choreography for this portion is similar to that from the RWBY Volume 5 episode "Downfall". Mainly for budget reason (by Torrian). It also serves as a surprising easter egg (by Chad). 1.9. The next time Death Battle Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai is "a traditionally animated Death Battle". Because it has to be "hand-drawn" in order to make the combatants fit. 2. What's going on 2.1. Sonic the Hedgehog (2019) the Live Action Movie 2.1.1. Jim Carrey will play as Dr. Eggman. Yes, the same Jim Carrey as The Riddler in Batman Forever and Lloyd in Dumb and Dumber. 2.1.2. Unlikely Jaleel White will voice for Sonic. 2.2. Fan Arts 2.2.1. Prestongordon13 - I guess even Catticus can't control both the Devil Gene and the Satsui no Hado. 2.2.2. Jonpeterahlstr1 - TORRIAN! THE REAL LOBSTER MOBSTER! 2.2.3. LeopoldTheBrave - So have some Gorillaz inspired art for the #DeathBattleCast 2.3. Top 10 Iconic Fictional Eyebrows... (potentially more interesting than the traditional top 10s that can be done by anyone with their own lists) 3. Community Death Battle 3.0. Community Death Battle - Mach 5 vs KITT vs Batmobile (in a Twisted Metal tournament) (only live TV and movie shows are used) 3.1. Team Mach 5 3.2. Team KITT 3.3. Team Batmobile 3.4. Mach 5 vs KITT vs Batmobile - (Mach 5 wins) 3.5. Batmobile will win if Batman is considered. If pilot is equalised then Mach 5 wins. Mach 5 is the fastest, the most durable and has the most advcanced weapons and armors - even repairing and changing tyres mid-fight. KITT is a tank that cannot be taken down easily... but a Batmobile with EMP can destroy KITT... probably. 4. Next Community Death Battle: Team Rocket vs Pilaf Gang 4.1. Not mentioned the rosters for Team Rocket and for Pilaf Gang. 4.2. Voting poll would be live. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast